Nightspeckle
I will eventually code this... eventually... Appearance Nightspeckle is a small-built cat, with short white fur and black speckles all over his ears, back, and tail. His large, innocent eyes are a pale bluish-gray color, and he has a tiny little nose and mouth. His long, thin tail is constantly twisting and twirling, and the way he holds his head seems as if he is always sniffing the air for a hint of prey. Personality Nightspeckle's personality has a lot more layers than one might think after meeting him, and perhaps having a quick chat. To really get to know him, one must observe his daily life, watch how he interacts with his friends and family, and especially his mentor. Though he might not look it, Nightspeckle has a way of making cats laugh. He'll tell a joke (a good one, of course, always a good one), and at first all will be silent, and then the corners of his mouth will twitch up into the beginnings of a smile and everyone will suddenly be giggling, then chuckling, then roaring with laughter. wip History To delve into the deep, dark waters of Nightspeckle's history, one must first backtrack to his parents, and their lives as Clan cats. Only then will Nightspeckle's story come into play. Nightspeckle's mother, Dovewind, was once the kind, hardworking deputy of ShadowClan. No cat could doubt her dedication to her Clanmates or the warrior code. Until she fell in love with Petalflash. A WindClan tom. It started with one forbidden meeting at the Gathering island. And then one became two, then four, then eight. At first, Dovewind thought that the meetings were doing no harm, until she found herself pregnant. It wasn't much of a problem—Dovewind was healthy enough and young enough that the pregnancy didn't affect her much—until two things happened at once. First, her best friend Havenleaf noticed it, and accidentally let slip to her sister. Then the sister told her best friend, and the best friend told their best friend, and then the news began to spread through the camp like wildfire. Second, the leader, named Molestar, died, which left Dovewind as the new leader. Now heavily pregnant, Dovewind worked her way to the Moonpool alongside the young medicine cat, Snowfeather. Dovewind was able to maintain calm all the way up until she was about to touch her nose to the pool, and then she broke down and confessed everything to Snowfeather. Snowfeather was shocked at what Dovewind told her but said that she would support Dovewind however she could. Dovewind, breath coming in gasps, was equally surprised at Snowfeather's acceptance of her treachery, and broke into tears at the medicine cat's dedication. Snowfeather was eventually able to calm Dovewind, and asked if there was anything she could do for her at that moment. Dovewind said, her voice coming in a whisper, that if Snowfeather could only help convince her Clanmates that the father was someone in ShadowClan, she would be forever indebted to the medicine cat. Snowfeather agreed to do what Dovewind asked, if only Dovewind would try to pull herself together and be ShadowClan's leader. After taking many deep breaths, Dovewind agreed to try. She was able to touch her nose to the Moonpool and receive her nine lives and name, Dovestar. Dovestar and Snowfeather returned to camp, and Dovestar made a tom named Ferretfern deputy. She confessed to Ferretfern who the father of her kits was. Like Snowfeather, Ferretfern was at first dismayed by Dovestar's treachery, but eventually agreed to keep her secret. Meanwhile, Snowfeather began spreading the rumor that the father of Dovestar's kits was Snowfeather's dead brother Starlingfall. Two days later, Dovestar went into labor in the deep forests of ShadowClan territory. Snowfeather was with her, and with the medicine cat's help, Dovestar gave birth to two healthy kits, a tom and a she-kit. She named them Nightkit and Shellkit, and here, Nightspeckle's history begins. Gallery 10 Jan 2020 nightspeckle-cmp.png|Cartoonize My Pet ref (fairly inaccurate) 10 Jan 2020 nightspeckle-ddref.png|Doll Divine ref (extremely inaccurate) Category:Medicine Apprentices Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:WindClan Cats Category:Half-Clan Cats Category:Toms